You will pay
by Babs707PertemisDrarry
Summary: Percy's own mother is murdered in cold blood by the king of gods and is raised by his father, Poseidon. an unlikely friendship develops between a certain god and the child as well as a few bumps here and their! follow this story to watch Percy grow up!


'Did you hear about the lightning?'

'Yeah, killed instantly'

'But her baby?'

'Gone. No sign of him anywhere in the building!'

'Devastating'

These were just parts of the conversation that had swept through the streets like wildfire after last night's storms. Sally Jackson had been struck by one of Zeus' master bolts and was now dead. Her lover Poseidon, god of the sea, had cried all night and the seas were in turmoil. Japan was barely able to survive a magnitude 10.0 earthquake and both sun aims form east and South after that!

–-

I was fuming to say the least. Shame about Japan but Zeus MUST pay! He had NO right to kill my child's mother! I know of two of his children both older than him but no... No one dares touch his sacred filth! Why? Why did he have to orphan my child? What am I to do with him now?

I was sitting on a beach in the middle of the night holding a baby on my lap! It had been centuries since triton was this small and the few weeks where he was were fun. He grew up faster than any mortal child which I was thankful for.

Percy Jackson, was now happily babbling on my knee as I bounced him up and down in the water, puzzling about what on earth I was going to do with him? I cannot send him to camp half-blood he's too young and would still be in danger! Though I doubt Zeus would try anything else after his first failed attempt to kill a new born. I won't send him to an orphanage because that is no life for a demigod. So how else is he to stay alive...? Unless! No, but I can't! Amphitrite would surely play foul or triton. I do not think they would like the boy. But how else am I to care for him?

I think it's for the best if I take him to Atlantis. Both other royals are away on holiday until tomorrow so that's ok. I am going to have my work cut out for me with this little tyke.

My son was splashing his hands in the water and babbling at some fish that were worshiping us. It can get quite annoying sometimes.

'Son of the sea god' over and over again, it's nearly disturbing!

I got up and held my son close. I didn't know how he would react to being under water but here goes, so. I walked into the water and made sure to keep the warm currents about us for the baby. We submerged after a few strides and the Percy was giggling at the sensation. He was only six months old but already developing a little faster than normal mortals, but slower than godly children like Triton. I used the currents to push us towards Atlantis. Not wanting to upset Baby Percy in anyway by flashing everywhere. The currents had us at my city in less than five minutes. As I strolled up the steps towards my palace the baby yawned and stretched before promptly falling asleep in my arms.

I strode into my chambers and summoned a cot made out of coral for my son. I fetched blankets for him before trying to feed him. He didn't take kindly to toast but I didn't know what else to feed him! That is until Maia a servant giggled and walked towards the baby with a bottle of some white liquid.

"May I milord. It's milk the baby will like it I assure you plus you have to help him by supporting his head." She smiled warmly at me before I handed the boy over.

I admit I knew nothing about children as Triton was only a baby for maybe a week and a bit. And that was ages ago! I was obviously going to need help so maybe I should tell Amphitrite before she gets home, and potentially murders my son! I watched as Maia held and fed my son cooing to him as he suckled happily watching her and reaching up to pull her hair. She laughed and let him pull until he finished the bottle and then lay him down to rest before pulling her hair free of his vice like grip.

"Thank you very much Maia I hope it's ok to ask you for any help in the future?" I asked happy to see she had taken a liking to my little son.

"Yes Milord of course, anytime." She assured me, eager to please and possibly spend more time with the child. She left with that and I slumped on the bed exhausted at the day's trauma. I wept at my late love but was happy because for the first time in millennia I would be able to raise my own son! Well maybe not allowed but I will raise him if it kills Zeus!

I woke the next day to a baby crying and remembered the past day's events. I was saddened at the loss of the beauty and wonder that was Sally Jackson but my mood lightened and Percy called out to all who could hear. I noticed there was now a room beside ours and opposite Triton's room that was fit for a baby prince. Which it needed to be. I scooped the child out of his crib and held him close to my chest comfortingly, realising he had a strong smell of the sea which made me proud as it meant he would be a strong little demigod prince.

Percy's room was coral blue with a crib, changing mat, play pen, bookshelf (full of Greek mythology books) mini closet, games chest, an aquarium and a glassless window which let fish come and go to see the sea prince as they please. I set the baby in his new crib which had a wind up fishy mobile on it that played Ariel soundtracks. It had a dolphin teddy in it that had been charmed to stay dry and I wondered who had done it until Maia walked in and asked

"Do you like it milord? My brother is a builder for Atlantis and he did all the heavy lifting but I helped decorate it!" she beamed with pride at her handiwork and I returned it.

"Yes Maia I'm sure the Baby loves it too he's stopped crying anyway!" I sighed with relief and watched the baby reach up for the mobile and try to catch a parrot fish. A nose Clown fish swam in and was chanting at the prince who babbled back in a language only babies will ever understand.

"what's his name if you don't mind me asking milord, only the rest of the staff caught a glimpse of him and are very eager to know more?" she asked slightly hesitant. I don't get why my servants are still scared of me. I have never disrespected them and give them regular days off and good pay if I may say so myself. Maia was a particular favourite of mine as was her mother and I had watched her grow up into her 50 year old self but down here we age far slower so her physical attributes were that of a mortal 18 year old!

"ah well yes I suppose I will have to arrange a meeting for baby Perseus to meet the City people but I may want to let my wife get to know him first but in the meantime tell them they can come and play with _Percy _whenever they feel like it." I assured her and she beamed at me. She rushed out of the room and promptly returned with two maids the same age who were giggling excitedly as they ran through to my son's room after bowing to me respectfully. I let them entertain my son until I felt Amphitrite reach the palace with our son and scooped the baby up to protect him from their wrath. I reached my throne and sat on it leaning back slightly while feeding my son his second bottle of the day. He was remarkably small and fit in one arm while I held his bottle with the other. The doors to the place opened and my wife entered

"Yes, ok sweetie go to your room and we will talk later ok?" she said slightly distracted. Triton stormed off to his room after grumbling something that sounded like

"Don't sweetie me…" in a slightly annoyed tone. He shot me a glance and didn't seem to notice Percy before walking off to his room. I sincerely hoped he didn't look into our room and see the… new arrangement.

"Thank you so much for our…lovely…holiday?" she thanked me but stopped short when she realised the boy. I had tears in my eyes now wondering if she would make me leave him or not?

"What! Is! That!" she said in a deadly calm voice that scared me more than if she would have started yelling.

"Well… you see my love… I'm sorry! His mother… Gone…Zeus…. I didn't know…. I couldn't help….please!" I fell to my knees clutching the still suckling child and broke down. My wife walked up to me and placed a soft hand on my shoulder

"Did Zeus kill her, love?" she asked quietly as she reached for my son. I pulled back instinctively. Thinking she would hurt him. I just nodded and sat on the floor still sobbing quietly.

"I know you're sorry and for now I forgive you. We will talk more later but now you need to give me the child because your nearly crushing him and I won't let you kill my half son before I meet him!" she said with a joking tone that made me chuckle through my tears. I let her take the child and watched with joy as she cooed at the child as she fed him from his bottle.

"Www-why… are you not angry with him? Fff-for e-existing?" I asked my wife confused slightly. She gave me a look of shame and explained.

"I am not angry at this child Poseidon because it is not his fault for _existing_ is it?" I felt like a child being put in my place like this but glad still that my wife seemed to get along with the child. Triton on the other hand? May have… Different ideas!

I stormed down the corridor on the way to my bedroom furious that my mother wasn't letting me go to the surface to learn more about life… elsewhere. When I got to my room I stopped so suddenly that I nearly fell face forward but managed to catch myself. Next to my parents room connected by a baby gate, was an infant's room. I stopped a nearby servant of ours and demanded to know the meaning of this. She looked rather scared and just spluttered

"Sea Prince….Percy!" I must have been a little angry to cause that much fear in one of my servants but she just pointed back to the throne room so I turned on my heels and swam at top speed back towards my parents to ask what the heck was going on?

"Poseidon get ready!" I warned as I could feel our son coming and evidently so could he by the look of worry on his face. He took Baby Percy from me and went back to his throne and I to mine.

"Father? Mother?" why is there a baby's room opposite mine! Please explain" our son yelled not even able to be seen yet until the doors to the throne room were flung open and our son stood their breathing heavily and blushing if it were possible even though our son was green.

"Well my son. He is my son!" I said worrying he might overreact and he did, but not at first!

"So you and mom… Ugch I don't even want to know anymore. But I have a little brother? Great" he said with no emotion but my husband interrupted him.

"No-no my son, he is a demigod a son of a mortal I –I loved!" my husband cracked and started crying again striding off towards our room as is was quite late now and the baby needed putting to bed.

"Mother what is the meaning of this. He had an affair. With a mortal! And you're just going to let him raise his son. He broke his oath and now he's braking one of the ancient laws! And you're just letting him do it!" he was yelling at me now and a mini whirlpool had gathered around him. "He will be just like any other arrogant little demigod why can't you see this?" he was nearly crying now but I shot a current of ice cold water at him and he looked at me shocked

"Triton listen to you. It is not the child's fault he was born. He cannot even speak and you would hate him purely out of bitterness?" I asked shocked at his rashness.

"Fine! I will not openly hate the child but only for you mother. But that doesn't mean I have to like the boy" and he stormed out of the throne room back to his bedroom. I sat back on my throne a little saddened by my son's reaction. He wasn't usually outright hateful, but he always had been bitter about the way his father cheated. I understood that he didn't like the fact we weren't a 'happy family' but I wasn't angry at his father because I knew he loved his Demigod children and I could give him none!

It had been two weeks since the mortal spawn had arrived and Mother and Father had been called to a meeting with Delphin lord of the dolphins. I was left to look after the child and was seriously considering pitching him off of the tower I had brought him to.

"You really are a nuisance you know. A distraction. You shouldn't even exist yet here you are. You are going to grow up, fast I hope, and be just as arrogant as I told mother you would be." The child giggled at me. I was currently in my human form as being in the scaly green one seemed to scare the child though I know not why. He was crawling around the floor on all fours pathetically; when I was his age I was able to run around and was tenfold brighter than he was at this stage in time. To which he can only gurgle and make squeaky annoying wailing sounds. He crawled up to me and I picked him up letting the clown fish come close they seemed to like the boy and were chanting at us 'honouring' us as their prince which I rightfully was.

"I could just throw you off the tower. No one would miss you really. Father would get over it eventually even if it might cause japan to disappear completely." I said out loud to the boy who just stared at me in his blue snap-suit. "Why do they want to raise you anyway. What's wrong with sending you to camp? You're still a demigod and that's what it's there for. But it's father's choice. Yet still" I questioned holding him over the edge and wondering what noise he would make as he hit the bottom. Suddenly a voice startled me into nearly dropping the baby and scared me enough to turn into my original form which of course sent my 'little brother' crying helplessly again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I do not think the King would ever forgive you!" I covered his eyes and turned back into human form so he couldn't make the link. It was Maia one of the servants. She wasn't scared of me like others and her mother had helped care for me as a child. I had grown up with her like a sister and was quite fond of the girl. She held out her arms so I would give her the child who she was quite fond of and I complied, mumbling

"No one would miss him"

"Oh they would" she replied still gazing into the babies brilliant sea green eyes. "Unless you have forgotten the meet and greet for him and the citizens of Atlantis is tomorrow and everyone Is very excited to meet their new little prince." She was quite right my father was in a meeting with Percy tomorrow and I was stuck doing nothing again

"OK I guess you're right" I admitted and she flashed me a smile I shrugged and even from the tower we could hear the throne room doors open and close signalling the end of my parents meeting.

Shall we go and give my little brother back then Maia?" I asked and she nodded walking down the many steps towards where my parents no doubt were, exhausted from their daylong meeting with the very boring king of dolphins.

It had been a month since Percy came to Atlantis and whenever he was outside the castle he drew more attention that the king himself. Every living being under the sea wanted to see the child and be a part of his life. It had been a long day and Amphitrite was checking one her son before going to bed. She had started referring to the child as her son which pleased Poseidon. Noticing he wasn't in his bed she panicked slightly, but not wanting to drown Japan she didn't wake her exhausted husband. She strode outside and came to a sudden halt retreating behind the doors of her room silently. Triton had her son! He was sitting on the floor with the child at arm's length having a conversation with the child he had sworn to hate.

"You really are a nuisance aren't you"

"Gah"

"Mother and Father are exhausted running after you all day and haven't been sleeping to well thanks to your amazingly powerful lungs. Never knew babies could scream like you do."

"Ba-da-me" was all the little child could say looking up into his brother's eyes curiously.

"Yes well, I shall feed you in a minute and change your disgusting undergarment for now so here we go…" and he picked the boy up holding him close and walked off to go and tend to our son's needs.

Triton had indeed been warming up to the boy lately and she even saw him flash a smile at the baby to make him stop crying. She was proud that her sons looked like they would get along fine. Taking care of a young demigod was quite exhausted. Just this morning for instance the child had crawled under his cot and fallen asleep. No one knew where he was though we could sense his presence still in the castle. An hour long search was held until Triton finally found him when he bumped his head on the cot trying to sit up and started bawling

I smiled to myself and turned back to my husband laying down on the bed next to him and drifting off immediately because I was so tired. Taking care of a baby was hard

_**That's chapter one. A little short I know but please review to tell me if it's worth carrying on! and go to my other story called Heroes call which is a Pertamis! and there will be others soon as well like a Percio and a classic Percabeth. any requests leave me a comment I love suggestions and other stuff!**_


End file.
